The Broken Rosary
by ScarletKisses
Summary: The Final Chapter is up! Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha and Kikyo. She is headed for the Bone Eater's Well! Can Inuyasha stop her in time?
1. The Broken Rosary

Konnichiwa! Hey, here's my first Inuyasha one shot! I hope you enjoy it!*.~

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, but Sesshoumaru does (I wish!). 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"She's crying, again!?" Inuyasha clenched his teeth at the monk in front of him.

"Inuyasha...aren't you going to do anything about it?" 

The half youkai ignored him and sprinted off toward Kaede's hut. Sure enough, the salt in the air filled his nose and her scent did as well.

"I saw them again. He was holding her." Kagome sniffled from Sango's lap, where she had been for the past hour. 

The older girl stroked her head reassuringly, trying to keep from crying herself. She had grown to care for this small miko as a sister. Whatever hurt Kagome hurt her, too. If only Inuyasha wasn't such an idiot! 

Kagome's pain-filled voice brought the demon slayer back to the present. "I think I'm going to go back home...it's obvious that he doesn't need me anymore..."

Inuyasha caught the last words, and they stabbed him right in the heart. 

"Kagome, don't..." Inuyasha murmured to himself, watching as she gave Sango a hug.

Sango held on to her dearly, trying to sort through the shock. She had to let Kagome do what was best for her. She couldn't be selfish. 

"I am sorry, Kagome," she said finally. "Unfortunately, I don't think I can argue with you. It might be what's best for you." Her voice cracked, but she smiled. "Believe it or not, Kagome...it was nice to have another woman around that I could talk to. I will miss you a lot."

The taijiya began to cry as well, but she didn't allow Kagome to comfort her. The miko gave her a broken smile. 

"Goodbye, Sango. Promise to tell Shippo and Miroku goodbye for me, okay?" 

"Goodbye, Kagome. I will."

Inuyasha felt the pain in his heart growing. *Why didn't she mention me?* 

He couldn't take it anymore. He headed toward the forest, eager to get away and think. He needed to clear his mind, to get away from this girl who was making his heart feel like it was going to explode. 

*Did she see me with Kikyo again?* Branches scratched at him as he went, and her scent was no longer with him. He had left it well behind, through the trees.

The wind shifted then, bringing her scent back to him. He suddenly knew where she was going. The tree where they had met; that was her destination. 

But there was that same scent intermingled with hers. It was what always drove him to her, that stupid salty scent. He hated it, but he was powerless to ignore it. 

Sure enough, there she was, in front of the tree, bawling. 

"Kagome, are you really leaving me?" His voice sounded unexpectedly vulnerable, and it only brought more silence to the whole scene.

She turned to him. Before he could say anything else, she threw herself into his arms.

"Don't cry anymore, Kagome. Just stay here with me, please." His voice was barely a whisper, but he was sure she had heard.

Still, she did not respond. Instead, she let him go and sprinted off toward the Bone Eater's Well.

"Stop, Kagome!"

It didn't take him long to pass her and reach the well. 

"Hear me out!" He took her in his arms and embraced her tightly. 

"Kagome, you can't just leave like that, please!"

"I just can't anymore, Inuyasha," she cried. "It hurts. My heart is just tired of all the pain that you cause. Every time that I see you and Kikyo together...I just can't!" She pulled away from him and reached up towards his rosary. 

"This-this thing! It's the only reason you can pass through the well, Inuyasha!" Before he could react, she yanked. The rosary snapped, and the beads scattered on the ground. The spell was broken.

"No, Kagome. I need you. I love you!" He picked up a few pieces and put them in her hands. "Please, put it back on me, Kagome. I need to go through with you. I will live wherever you want me to." 

Her gaze locked on to his and she gave him a warm kiss that could have lasted a century. 

"There is no promise that will heal my heart, Inuyasha. But, here I leave my love. It is going to stay with you forever." 

She threw herself into the well. 

For the first time since his childhood, Inuyasha broke down in tears. 

He couldn't remember ever having felt so much pain, except when his mother had died. He had been a pup then, and had been forced to fend for himself. He had learned to toughen his spirit, and not to trust in anyone. No one was on a hanyou's side.

Kikyo? He had trusted her, hadn't he? And he had been tricked into believing that she had betrayed him.

He shook his head. There hadn't really been trust there, then. Not like Kagome. He would never believe that she would betray him. She was the one who had taught him to trust again. To love. 

And now she was gone.

"Kagome!" His voice was raw as he screamed her name, knowing she couldn't hear him anymore. Suddenly, he noticed it. There was something around his neck. 

Had she put the spell back without noticing? 

His heart sped up. Was he going to be able to follow her through the well to convince her? To bring her back? 

He reached up, hoping against hope to feel the familiar beads that he had hated for so long. His fingers brushed against something smooth, and his heart skipped a beat.

The hanyou shut his eyes as his hand closed around the fused fragments of the Shikon no Tama. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arigato! Well, don't forget to review, please. It would help a lot! Constructive criticism is accepted, but in my opinion, flames don't help anyone. ^.^


	2. The Rosary Bead

I wanted to thank the reviewers. I got so many kind reviews and they inspired me to write more. Here it is, just for you. I hope you enjoy it. *.~

D*: Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither do any of the characters. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sango?" the monk poked his staff in first before entering. "Where is Kagome?" 

The demon slayer shut her eyes tightly and turned away.

"She…um…she-she said to tell you goodbye, Miroku." She fumbled with her words not sure what to say next. Holding back her tears was something she rarely did, but in this occasion, she knew she wasn't going to be the only one suffering.

"Oh, I see." He set down his staff and sat down next to Sango. 

"It seems that you're taking it well, Sango."

The taijiya nodded and a tear escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it off, hoping that the monk had not seen it.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. 

"Don't worry about her, Sango." He began, "She will be much happier through the well. She will be back with her family, where she belongs."

"She was my only friend." He caught her soft whisper and held her tighter.

"You still have me." 

Surprised at how sweet Miroku was being, she hugged him back. 

"Thank you, Miroku." 

"Sango!" 

A disturbed hanyou burst in through the door. His eyes were swollen as if he had been crying. Around his neck were the fused fragments of the incomplete Shikon no Tama. 

He released what he was holding in his hand and it fell on the floor with a thump.

"Why did you let her go!?" The small bead rolled over to Sango and she picked it up.

"What happened to your rosary?" She looked at it in amazement and then handed it to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, I couldn't have held her back. It was her decision to go and I think that it was for the better." 

Her eyes were filling with tears again, but she held them in.

"For the better!? You know how I feel about her, so why did you let her go!?" Inuyasha sat down a few feet in front of the demon slayer and stared intently at her.

"Yes, Inuyasha! It was for the better! I was tired of seeing her suffer so much every time that she caught you and that wench together!" Sango choked back a sob. "You don't understand, Inuyasha. You want two women, but it is completely impossible to have them both."

"I already knew that," his voice calmed down and she noticed that his golden eyes had turned into a dull yellow. "I figured that out when she threw herself into the well, but you see it was too late. Now how in the hell am I supposed to get her back?"

He looked at Sango's sad expression. He knew she was suffering as well and instead of keeping the argument alive he added, "She would have taken off anyway."

Miroku broke the silence that followed. "Inuyasha, wasn't it Kaede who made the rosary?" 

His eyes lit up and they examined the hut. "Where is she?"

"Inuyasha, did ye allow the child to break the curse?" Kaede walked in from the doorway and set down the basket of herbs she had been cradling in her arms. 

He nodded. "Kaede, can you put the rosary back on me?"

Kaede's lips curled up into a smile. "Did ye not hate that object of order?" 

"Just do it you old hag!" He demanded giving her the one bead that he took from Miroku's hand.

"Patience. Inuyasha, even if I put it back on, ye can not go through the well. For the child needs to activate it in order for it to be linked to ye."

Miroku got up from his spot. "I understand. Inuyasha, the only reason that you could go through the well was because you were linked to Kagome in some way. The rosary, which she used to control you, sort of made you like her pet. If the rosary is not activated by her, then you are in no way connected. Therefore, you can not go through the well." He arched an eyebrow. "Lady Kaede, is it possible for Kikyo to activate it?" 

The old woman turned to Inuyasha. "Ay, she is able to activate it, but how ye will do it is a great concern indeed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Two paths of Love

Here's another chapter, hope you like it. *.~

D* I know Inuyasha should belong to me, but he doesn't. I know! It's so unfair!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_She couldn't believe she had managed to go back through the well. Come to think of it, she didn't even remember how she got there. Her hand grabbed on to the edge of the well and she hoisted herself up. _

The breeze brushed lightly against her face and the smell of rain filled the air. 

She took a step back as she noticed the half-youkai sitting beside the well. 

"Inuyasha," she began, taking in a deep breath. She was surprised that he was still waiting for her. "I-I'm sorry that I left."

Her eyes wandered before they locked on to the ground. 

"You're sorry!?" He laughed sarcastically. "I wanted to go through that well just to thank you, Kagome." 

He turned away from her, ready to walk off. She took hold of his large red sleeve and he halted. 

"Inuyasha? That doesn't sound like you at all-" She whispered, but was quickly cut off by his harsh words.

"I don't care about anything you have to say! You left me. That was your choice! Just go back through the well and leave me alone." He pulled his sleeve away from her grasp and jumped on to the nearest branch; he didn't look back. . 

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" Her cry fell on deaf ears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She awoke, sobbing silently against the pillow on her bed. *Inuyasha,* she clenched her teeth to try and seize her crying. *If I knew that I was going to see you holding her, then why did I go? Kami, I'm so stupid!* 

Her family had gone to Mexico, since it _was_ summer vacation. Her mother had left her food and money in case she returned during their leave. 

The tears stopped flowing and she dried her wet cheeks with the pillow. Thinking about Inuyasha gave her a headache, since his name took in so many other things from the feudal time era.

*Just stop, Kagome. You can do it, girl.* She dragged herself out of bed and untangled the white sheets from her waist.

She couldn't stand it, everything reminded her of him. *Baka! Baka! Baka!* She held her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. *Stop thinking about him! It's just going to hurt you more.*

The phone rang a few times before she actually picked it up. "Hello," she said quietly into the receiver. 

"Kagome?" The voice sounded all too familiar.

"Hojo, how are you?" 

"Kagome? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I just have a cold." She coughed to make it seem more real. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I can bring you some cough medicine if you want me to."

"No-no, I mean no thank you." 

"How is Sota?"

"Oh, they left on vacation."

"So, you're there all alone and you're sick?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'll go over to bring you some of my mom's soup. Bye."

"No, wait!" He had already hung up by the time her voice reached the other end of the line. 

She hung up the phone and turned to look at herself in the mirror. "The things you do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango came into the hut with a basket of flowers and she set them down on the floor. Shippo set a small bowl in front of her filled half way with water.

"So women like this kind of stuff, do they?" Miroku approached the young demon hunter, using his staff as his walking stick.

"Don't try anything, lecher." Sango said defensively, as she crushed the flowers in the bowl.

The houshi stepped back. "I wasn't going to." 

"What's that for?" Inuyasha asked, curiously looking into the bowl.

"You're going to wear it so that Kikyo will feel more attracted to you." The taijiya responded; she continued to pulverize the flowers in the small bowl.

"What!? That thing stinks!" He shoved himself against the wall, covering his nose. "She likes me the way I am. With that thing, she's going to run from me, that's what."

"No she won't, now stop being such a baby." She stirred the water with a stem and then took it up to her nose. 

"It has a pleasant smell. Don't you agree, Miroku?" She handed it to him and he took in the strong aroma. 

"Sorry, Sango." He handed it back to her and shook his head.

"You're not supposed to like it, you're men. If Kagome was here, then she could prove you wrong." The small youkai took the bowl from her and sniffed it. 

"Mmmmm…it has a great smell, Sango!" He snuggled up against her, with the bowl held up against his nose. 

Inuyasha glared at the young kitsune and turned to look at Sango.

"Well, I'm not wearing that!" he huffed, taking his red sleeve and holding it up against his nose.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to Review, I mean that's if you want to. *.~


	4. A Destiny Apart

I know that it has been a long time and this is such a short chapter. I am so sorry. I've just been so busy lately. But here it is, before I bore you to death. *.~

D*I do not own Inuyasha and or any of the other characters that I mention in this fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She slid the door open for Hojo, who had a bowl of soup tightly grasped in between both hands. 

"Kagome," He handed her the soup. 

"I ran over here as fast as I could. I hope I didn't take too long," he finished off as he slid the door closed behind him. "Did I?"

"No, Hojo. In fact, I'm feeling much better already. You shouldn't have bothered." She smiled widely as she handed the bowl back. She was feeling extremely bad at the thought of him running all the way to her house to help her get cured.

"It really is no bother to come down here and visit you. You need company now more than ever. You have been sick all year, Kagome. You are like a big magnet for diseases. I wish I could be as brave as you," he paused for a second, as if lost in thought. 

"Everytime, that I go to school I feel so empty. It feels like I'm missing something… or someone in my life. But the strange thing is that whenever I'm with you, the feeling is gone."

She could feel her cheeks flush with red; Inuyasha had never been so honest…except for that last day. That last day that she saw him he had been so…so honest.

"Hojo, thank you for the soup and the kind visit. But you really should be going now, I'm sure you must have much better things to do now than waste your time here with a sick gal." He shook his head, but let her continue. 

"Besides, I'm feeling tired." She yawned deeply. "See?" 

"Okay, Kagome. I hope you feel much better. Take good care of yourself." He bent down and kissed her on her cheek before turning away.

"Goodbye." He slid the door open and slowly closed it behind him.

"Bye, Hojo," she silently answered as her hand mysteriously floated to her cheek. "Bye." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"There! Now that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Sango pulled away from the frightened hanyou who was practically climbing up the wall.

"This stuff reeks!" Inuyasha scratched his neck, eager to get rid of the powerful smell that now surrounded him.

"I have to admit that the smell is very unpleasant, my dear Sango." Miroku added from the other side of the room. His lavender sleeve raised up against his nose.

"It has a sweet smell to it. I am sure that if Kikyo is like any other woman, the smell will please her." Sango took Kirara from the ground. "Besides, you're not doing this because you like the smell. You're doing this because you need to get your rosary reactivated. You have to forget about the smell, Inuyasha."

"If I'm not doin' this because of the smell, then why the hell are you making me wear it!?" He arched an eyebrow at Sango, who smiled innocently. "You're already wearing it. Might as well use it for something, Inuyasha. Either way, this is for Kagome right?"

"Kagome…" The name slipped out of the hanyou's mouth. His eyes had become narrow and they focused on the ground. "Why did you leave me? Was I really that horrible to you?"

His thoughts wandered back to reality and he rose from the ground. "I'm gonna go wash this stuff off at the river. I'll be back."

The taijiya hurried to stop him, but the monk stood in front of her. He held her back with his hand.

"You lecher! Let go of me!" She removed his hand from her chest and aimed at his face. 

He fell to the floor in pain and a red mark soon appeared on his right cheek. 

"It was worth the pain." He joyfully added. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha," Kaede smiled at the half demon who had finished clothing himself in his red yukata. 

"What d'ya want now, ya old hag?" he said as he walked to the old woman. 

"I see ye have washed away the pleasant aroma. The others told me that ye were going to go in search of Kikyo this afternoon, so that the rosary could be reactivated." 

"Yeah, what of it?" He rolled his neck around and tucked his hands away in his red sleeves.

"Well, Inuyasha, ye will need the rosary will ye not?" she asked him patiently as she raised her eyebrows. 

"Common sense. So where is it?" he added as he extended his hand. She placed the small bead in his palm and closed it.

"Well, as ye will need the rosary. I will need the beads, Inuyasha." Her wrinkled lips curved up into a smile.

"Don't you have any other beads that you can use?" She could tell that the hanyou had become unusually disturbed.

"No, Inuyasha. I am too old to go in search of such rare beads again. I need you to return those beads to me, so that I may be able to make the rosary again." She walked back in the direction of the village. 

"Yeah, Yeah," he huffed as he jumped on to the nearest branch. "Stupid old hag."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Review if you liked my story, review if you didn't. But do not flame me. Only constructive criticism is allowed. Also, if you review anonymously and have a suggestion, please leave me a place where I can reach you.


	5. I Can't Stop Thinking of You

'Another chapter so soon?' You ask? Well, yup. I decided to please you guys with another chapter as soon as I could. I was asking myself, how many of my reviewers like my story? Do they at all? Hmm… according to the reviews, yes. So here is chapter 5 of the Broken Rosary. Enjoy. 

D*I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that I mention here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was regretting having pushed Hojo out of the house so quickly. Once more, she was longing for someone to talk to; it was as if loneliness itself had become her friend. Though, at the time she didn't know that she would be staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom again; wondering about the half-demon she had left behind.

*Stupid Inuyasha! Why do I have to keep thinking about you!? All you ever brought was pain! There are you happy now? Baka! Now you can have your priestess all to yourself! No one to bother you. Hmph!* Her breaths had become faster and she could feel them wanting to become sobs. *No…what am I saying? 

Do you miss me, Inuyasha? Or have you forgotten about me already? Have you seen _her_? 

Oh, Inuyasha if I could only see you again I would tell you…I would let you know how much I love you. How am I supposed to get over you? Should I just give up, or should I try to go back? Maybe a little piece of the Shikon Jewel still remains in me. Nonsense, girl.* She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down.

*Then, again…there is no way that I can go back to your time, Inuyasha. I am stuck here now in my time era. And I thought Hojo had no hope with me because I had you…But now its all different. Maybe I should give the poor guy a chance. 

Since, I won't be seeing you anymore Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…*

She couldn't hold it in. The tears flowed evenly down her cheeks. How could she have done something so careless and stupid! She got up from her bed and looked out her window. The star studded sky stared back at her tauntingly. 

"Inuyasha!!" She could feel her soul pour out into the night as his name fell on deaf ears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The well seemed so bright compared to the rest of the forest. A beautiful lime green covered the ground surrounding the well, but quickly blended with the dark emerald grass at the edge of the woods. Small beads glistened in the moonlight as a clawed hand wrapped around them, taking in some grass as well. He picked here and there at the tall grass that he had been standing on the day that Kagome had left him. Her scent still filled the air; it was so sweet. Almost as sweet as she was. 

The last shiny bead lay hidden behind a rock, which the hanyou easily removed. As he took the bead in his hand, he smiled at the thought of seeing Kagome again. 

"Is that all of them?" he asked himself as he stared at the pile of gems that he had piled in his hands. He hid them in his large red sleeves and sighed. "I will see you again…Kagome." 

"Inuyasha, why are you here on such a lonely night? Where is that girl?" He knew who it was. The dead voice could belong to no one other than that of-

"Kikyo?" He spun around, only to meet face to face with the dead miko.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a very short chapter, I know. But it's because I found this to be a good place to stop. Don't forget to leave me a review, please? *.~ 


	6. A Glimpse into My Heart

The Broken Rosary: Chapter 6, order up! By the way, 'Saimyousho' are 'Naraku's venomous insects'

D* I don't own Inuyasha or and/or any of the characters used in this fic. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What…what are you doing here?" His golden gaze locked on to the miko.   
"What are _you _doing here?" she asked as she neared him. He took a step back and attempted to keep the beads well hidden from sight. 

"Inuyasha? Why do you reject me so?" Her paces had seized and the wind brought silence between them. 

"Kikyo, I…I'm not rejecting you. I would never do that to yo-" He was interrupted by the priestess who coldly ignored him.

"You held me so tightly the last time that we met, Inuyasha. What has happened in between that short period? Has your love for me died?" Her soul gatherers floated by her, they emanated a cold air.

"No, Kikyo. My love for you will never die." His voice became weaker and his ears flattened down. 

She smirked at his sad expression. "

"I see, Inuyasha." She paused and turned up to look into the blue sky. A crowd of Saimyousho covered a spot in the sky. 

"I shall meet you here tomorrow night, Inuyasha. One chance to explain why you have been acting so strangely. For now, I have something to attend to."

The soul gatherers wrapped around her and she floated away.

Something inside him felt wrong. Maybe it had been the point that he hadn't felt the urge to run after her and yell her name. Or that he was lacking that feeling that he had felt for her so long ago.

No, it was still there. He knew that it was not completely gone and that it would never be. 

But the bond that he held with Kagome was even stronger. If only Kagome was there beside him, to see how much he was mourning for her. If only she cared as much as he did…

"Sit…" he whispered to himself as he sat at the edge of the well. "Sit…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" She said into the well. Her voice echoed back, eerily.

"Inuyasha…if I could only tell you how much you mean to me. If you were only here right in front of me! 

But, it's too late, I know. You should have held me back, Inuyasha! You shouldn't have let me come back here!"

From her position in front of the well, she fell on her knees. 

"Was this how you felt, Inuyasha? Was this how you felt when I left you?" A tear fell, but she felt something pull out with it. Was it a piece of her soul?  
It fell into the well and a flash of light filled the room as it sank in. She froze in position; could this be real? As much as she tried, she couldn't move. "Inu-yasha…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hanyou was deeply lost in thought, when he felt something inside him shift. He turned to look inside the well that was now reflecting a spectrum of colors. 

His eyes opened wide as a glimpse of a sad Kagome ran across his eyes. 

"Kagome!" He dove into the well as the tear opened way into her time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Did you like my chapter? I'll never know unless you review! By the way, I'm a great fan of cliffhangers! *.~ 


	7. The Chimera Chronicles

Please enjoy. ^.^

D*I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she saw the hanyou lunge himself at the well and then the array of colors disappeared. 

"INUYASHA!" She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her breathing became heavy and she smiled. 

"Inuyasha, you haven't forgotten about me." She looked into the well again, hoping against hope that he had somehow broken through. 

It was pitch dark and silent. 

She brought her finger to her lips and then let it fall. 

"Inuyasha," she whispered as she sat beside the well again. She would wait there all night if she had to. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He hit the dry earth with a hnph! and brought himself back to his feet in no time. Everything was so weird. His mixed feelings had brought back the urge to cry, but he didn't. 

Instead, he jumped up and down attempting to create another opening in the well. 

"Stupid well!" He jumped out and landed on his feet. 

"Damn it," he said as he looked down at the ground again, only to see the beads had sprinkled over the green grass again. "Those damn beads!"

"Need any help?" the small fox demon jumped in front of the hanyou and took a bead into his small hand; it barely fit in his palm.

"Why the hell would I need any help from you!?" Inuyasha yelled, but the small fox demon had already gathered most of them in his chest. 

"Don't be so stubborn, Inuyasha." Shippo added as he handed him the beads and then pounced into the well to get the rest. He jumped out in no time and landed on the half-demon's shoulder. 

"Come on, Inuyasha! We have to get to Kaede." Shippo exclaimed as he tugged at Inuyasha's long white hair.

"Stop hurryin' me will you!?" The hanyou responded, before he jumped into the dark forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What could be taking him so long?" Miroku asked from his place on the floor next to Sango. 

As if he had called out the words to summon him, Inuyasha walked in to the hut.

"What took ye so long?" Kaede asked the half demon. 

He took a long hard stare at the floor and handed the beads over to the old woman. 

"I have to meet Kikyo in the woods tonight, so I need those beads on now. The sun is already setting."

Kaede closed her eyes and the beads glowed magenta. They hovered above the ground and had resumed their original necklace form as they aimed around Inuyasha's neck. 

They shot out at him and before anyone could breath they had sealed around his neck.

"Now there's only one thing left to do." Inuyasha looked sadder than he did happy and he exited the hut.

"Inuyasha-" Miroku called out, but was interrupted by Sango's warm hand which she had placed on his shoulder.

"Let him be, Miroku. He has a big problem to deal with right now." Sango looked into his eyes and for a weird reason he felt a feeling of serenity rush through him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He sprung from tree to tree and for the first time in his life, he could feel his red clothes weighing him down. He had to get there and he had to do it quickly. He couldn't let this opportunity go, he just couldn't. 

He could see the clearing just up ahead and sitting down on the well was-

"Kagome?" he whispered to himself. An overwhelming feeling of happiness rushed through him, but as he got closer he could see that it was Kikyo.

He landed next to her with a thud and tightly shut his eyes. 

"Kikyo," he smiled at her and felt her cold hand reach up to his face.

"Now are you willing to tell me why it is that you have been acting so peculiar?" Kikyo looked into his eyes. 

"I ain't actin' weird." Inuyasha bluntly stated. "Not around you."

"Inuyasha, I have become allies with Naraku or so he believes. If you join us then we can completely restore the power of the jewel. When he uses it to become a true demon…

it is only then that I shall slay him without remorse. Now, I can't because I know that he is still half human. He still carries Onigumo inside of him."

Inuyasha could feel a new feeling returning to him. 

"Onigumo? Why the hell should you still care about that stupid lying bastard? He was the one who betrayed us!" 

Kikyo stood up.

"No! He wasn't, it was Naraku. Besides, Inuyasha, as much as I try, I am still unable to forgive you for what you did!"

"I didn't do nothin'! It was that damn Onigumo!"

"Inuyasha, it doesn't matter anymore. I need you to become allies with Naraku and I. We will search for the remaining pieces of the jewel together. Is that not what you want?"

"No…" Inuyasha turned around his ears flopped down. He had a hurt look on his face. Feeling completely defeated by his feelings he headed out of the woods. 

"Inuyasha, stay." 

He slammed on the ground face first. "Stay?" he thought to himself. 

Kikyo's face lit up and she smiled evilly. 

"So my sister has set a spell on you, has she?"

His mission returned to him in full. His destination now was Kagome. Kagome… 

He flung himself at the well and disappeared. 

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's soul gatherers cloaked her as she floated into the well and vanished. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please Review. *.~


	8. The Sacred Arrow

Please don't kill me. I wrote on impulse. *.~

Goshinboku- the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to by Kikyo for 50 years.   
D* I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that are mentioned in this fic. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you think he made it?" Miroku looked deeply into the well, confused some. 

The taijiya stood beside Kaede with the kitsune in her arms. Kirara stood silently beside her looking around for something to pounce on. 

"Aye," the old woman began as she made her steps towards Miroku, who grasped the edge of the well and sprung in. 

"Miroku?" Sango approached the well a little confused, but sighed when she heard his voice from inside. 

"Kaede?" his voice echoed from within the well. "What are these?" He climbed out of the well with help from the demon huntress. Three deceased serpents were wrapped around his arms as he brought them up for Kaede to examine. 

"My sister's soul gatherers," Kaede unbound them from his arms and continued, "I see Inuyasha did not make it through alone."

"Kagome…" Sango bit her lip. "Please be okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She sobbed silently at the edge of her bed. It really was beginning to be a bother that no one was home. If only her mom had been there to comfort her.

She switched the light off and slipped under the covers. 

*Inuyasha because of you I have turned into someone who can't do anything, but love you.* She clenched her teeth to prevent the tears from flowing. 

*I'm just a stupid teenage girl in love with a jerk! Why can't I just go with Hojo?* 

She closed her eyes and remembered how sweet the half-demon's face was when he wasn't bugging her. 

*Get yourself together, girl. Hojo's just a friend, you don't love him the way you love Inuyas-" 

A loud crash from outside interrupted her thoughts. She got up from her bed and took a look. 

Inuyasha was lying face down on the concrete and beside him stood the undead priestess. 

Kagome gasped. *How did she come over to my time!?*

Kikyo turned up and grinned at the miko. 

A chill ran down Kagome's spine as those cold dead eyes stared back at her. 

"Inuyasha!" 

She noticed him again and happiness quickly filled her body and pushed out the fear.

Kagome disappeared from the window and reappeared as she slid the front door open. 

The hanyou jumped towards Kagome, but was stopped short as he flew down with a tremendous force. 

Kikyo's hair billowed in the breeze. "Inuyasha, why are you so persistent on betraying me?"

For the first time since Kagome had crossed back over to her time period, Inuyasha felt a pain burning in his chest. Why was it hurting so much that Kikyo spoke to him like that? He had to stop feeling it, but…he couldn't.

"Kikyo, I didn't betray you. Damn it! Just listen to me!" He smiled at her unsteadily and walked over to her, but before he could finish he heard the two words that he had so longed to hear- "Sit, boy!"

He slammed harshly into the ground. Kikyo's eyes opened widely. Why was Kagome able to use this incantation of subjugation? No matter, it would be useless in Kagome's hands. Kikyo could use it to her advantage. 

"Stay," Kikyo responded to Kagome's 'sit', but nothing happened. 

"How can this be?" The priestess arched an eyebrow. "_She_ has overcome _my_ power."

"That she has a name, you know!?" Kagome's comment fell on deaf ears. 

A gust of wind surrounded Kikyo and she pointed her finger at the half-demon. 

Inuyasha flew back and landed with a loud thump on the Goshinboku. He pushed himself up from the ground and made his way to the undead miko. 

"Kikyo, I didn't betray you! Why won't you understand?" Inuyasha could feel a certain familiarity about this situation. Had this happened before?

"You are nothing, but a half-breed. I don't know why I ever believed you!" Kikyo pulled out an arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha. 

"No Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the undead miko, but the arrow had already pinned the hanyou to the tree once more. 

"Kikyo, just leave him alone. He didn't betray you. Why don't you just listen to him?" 

"Girl," Kikyo answered. "Ever since that fateful day in which I returned from the dead, you have been a very enduring nuisance."

Kikyo pulled another arrow out and aimed it at her rebirth. It shot out with force, but bounced off from a field of energy that surrounded Kagome. Surprised she fired another arrow, but to no avail.

"Why can't you love him back the way that he did you!? Why do you make him suffer so much!?"  
Kagome took a step towards the priestess. 

"He does not deserve my love. He murdered me." Kikyo stood motionless.

"How is it possible not to love _him_ back!?" Kagome continued. 

"I see…you are in love with him. Foolish girl, he loves me and he will always love me. He is blind, don't you understand?"

Kikyo continued. "When I take him to hell, you will see that this love you hold for him is pointless."

Kagome shook her head. "It's not true! Inuyasha loves me and I love him! You will not take him to hell, I won't allow you to!"

Warm tears ran down her cheeks as she grasped Kikyo by the shoulders. A look of confusion ran through the priestess's face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of horror as she felt something begin to pull out of her. Kagome was calling back the remainder of her soul.

As the spirit reentered her body a feeling of warmth filled her. A white glow emanated from the undead miko's body and she fell to the foor. The clay cracked and her body burst into flames. 

Kagome couldn't believe what she had done. She turned with tears in her eyes to Inuyasha whose face displayed a mixture of happiness and sadness. 

"Kagome…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do not forget to review, please. The review button's rusting. *.~


	9. A Faded Memory and A Clear Beginning

I have finally put an end to a fanfiction that I enjoyed writing. I really hope you enjoy the ending and I won't keep you waiting any longer. 

D* I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome approached the Goshinboku, cautiously. "Inuyasha, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry-" 

"Kagome, thank you." Inuyasha cut in. A tear escaped his eye, but he turned away. "You finally put her to rest."

The young miko wiped away the tears that now adorned her flushing red cheeks. 

She reached up to pull the arrow out of the hanyou, but her foot slipped. She landed in his arms and the day that she had left him flashed before her eyes. 

"I was so scared I would lose you!" she finally burst out at Inuyasha who pulled her close.

"Kagome, the point is that we're here now and I-I," he turned away and she noticed he was blushing as well. "I love you…ever since the day when we met…I knew there was something about you, but I just didn't know what. I'm such a half-breed for not noticing that the Kikyo had died a long time ago and the woman I really loved was y-" 

She quieted him with a kiss and at the same time released the sacred arrow from his chest, creating a neon violet light that surrounded the beautiful love scene.

The feel of his lips against hers was so alien to her. She had no way of explaining the emotion that filled her when he was near. 

They slowly pulled apart and their darkened eyes met. He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Kagome."

She smiled widely. Could this all be a dream? Had she turned crazy? If so, she had quite an imagination. 

No…this was real. She felt a certain warmth when he was near. A place in her empty soul was now refilled and he-_he _finally understood that he could fill it. No dream could ever bring that.

She yawned deeply and closed her eyes as her head slowly rested on his chest. She could hear the thumping of his heart; it called and yearned for someone. It had been badly bruised, but she could heal its wounds. She **_would_** heal its wounds. 

She felt herself being lifted and before she knew it…she had gone into a deep sleep. Inuyasha grinned at her and pecked her a kiss on her forehead. 

He leaped up to her window and went inside her room. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He placed her on her bed and stared at her. 

She was so beautiful… "Goodnight, Kagome."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He hopped cheerfully to Kaede's hut with an enormous smile printed on his face. The taijiya and monk were now in sight and as soon as they saw the hanyou they ran to meet him halfway. 

"So what happened?" the mischievous monk asked, but as soon as he saw the half-demon's face he paused. "I see…so where is Kagome?" 

"Sango!" Inuyasha quickly turned to the taijiya, ignoring the houshi. "Do you still have the prrr-prr-faume or whatever it's called?"

The demon slayer smiled at him and nodded. "It's inside the hut, Inuyasha." 

Kaede appeared from the direction of the hut and almost instantly Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and through her into the air with tremendous force. 

"Me back, Inuyasha!" she landed in his arms and he put her back on her feet.   
"Thank you, Kaede." He put one hand on the beads. "They really are powerful, you old hag!" he yelled as to cover up for the compliment. 

"Aye, Inuyasha, your welcome."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She opened her eyes only to see the blank white ceiling before her. 

"Inu-Inuyasha?"

She snapped up and rubbed her back. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She remembered…but then where was Inuyasha? 

Maybe he was waiting for her on the other side of the well! She had to hurry. A thought slid into her mind.

*What if I wear my best dress. I mean Inuyasha will probably be expecting me to look nice.* She blushed a light pink and tried to keep from smiling, but gave up. It was impossible, especially when she was thinking about Inuyasha.

She slid the closet door open and peeked inside. A wonder of outfits stared back at her, but a pretty blue summer dress called more to her attention than the others. 

Yes…that was the one she would wear. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His eyebrows lowered and he pinched his nose.

"This stuff reeks!" Inuyasha growled at Sango, who gave a soft laugh. 

"Remember who you're doing this for." 

The monk lowered his staff to the place where Sango was sitting and she grasped it as he pulled her to her feet. 

"Sango, I fear my time is near…I need someone to bare my child and being that you are the only attractive female here-" he playfully added to the scene, but she interrupted, saying. 

"What do you mean? So, if there was another female here, you would ask them to bare your child instead of-" she turned a deep red and shook her head. "You hentai!" 

"Oh, my dear, Sango. Do not be jealous. It's just that you're my only option right now."

She slapped him on the head and he reached for her bottom, but she easily dodged his grab. 

"Hentai!" she pushed him away, but he came back more eagerly than ever, this time to give her a hug. 

"You don't deserve one!" she stated bluntly, but he insisted and at last his wish came true. 

She crept into his arms and gave him a quick hug. 

The beads hanging in the doorway flew open, revealing a very beautiful Kagome in a turquoise dress. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha nearly leapt on her as he met her with a kiss. She hugged him and then sniffed at his red haori. 

"What's that nice smell?" She pecked him again on the lips, a little more comfortable now than she was last night. 

"Kagome…would'ya bare my child?" the hanyou held her hands. 

"Have you ever seen me or Sango say yes to Miroku, Inuyasha? That plan of action doesn't work."

The half-demon glared at the houshi who shrugged. Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered a yes. Then she regained her position and put her arms around his neck.

"But not yet, Inuyasha…not yet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End…I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't I would also like to know. Bring your reviews to me and I will gladly read them. Thank you for taking your time reading this fanfic. *.~

Sayonara and until Next Time,

GoddessLegolas 


End file.
